The New Warriors
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: Heero comes to in a world he doesn't know. To his surprise, there is a boy standing in the doorway of the room he's in, and he looks surprisingly like Duo. Who's the kid and what's with his mysterious girlfriend? Shounen ai, angst
1. Default Chapter

The New Warriors  
  
By Koneko Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care. Maybe I can claim the 'new warriors'. ^^;;  
  
Author's notes: Can't think of a one, besides the fact that this is where you guys get introduced to the girl who's name I've stolen. ^^;; I've changed this idea so often, I can't even remember half of it! I believe the fixed count is up to three, this being the third go at this. O.o;; The first I got bored with, the second I added about three people into it... This? This is me bored out of my mind with this.  
  
--------------------  
  
Heero Yuy was not your average teen. But then, most normal teens couldn't bend steel.  
  
And most teens would have been bored with the lecture he was getting two seconds in. Heero, however, was bored ten minutes into the lecture. At ten minutes into the lecture, Heero was mentally tracing wrinkles and other lines that crossed J's face. It was a brief amusement. For the time being, anyway.  
  
"Heero Yuy." J's voice cut in his delusion. "Are you even paying attention to me?"  
  
Heero's gaze snapped back to J's face. "Yes, sir. I was, sir."  
  
He was vaguely aware of Phobos' snort behind him. Trust her to be free of this lecture.  
  
He spared a glance at her. She was hanging upside down from a bar in the Gundam hanger of J's lab, in the process of doing sit-ups. As if noticing Heero's gaze, she paused upside down, her arms hanging above her head. Her violet tanktop slid down slightly, revealing smooth abs. Her green braid swished against the floor. She gave him a look that clearly asked, "And what are *YOU* looking at, Yuy?"  
  
He shrugged slightly, turning back to J. "Sir?"  
  
"As I was saying..." J went back to his lecture. Heero went back to tuning him out.  
  
---------------------  
  
Tbc..... I ain't that big of an idiot. ^^;;  
  
----------------------  
  
Ko: This is only a prologue to this. Kinda like a setup. *nods*  
  
Narehendu: Wha....?  
  
Hunter: *blinks*  
  
Ko: Nothing. 


	2. Shawn Maxwell and Koneko Yuy

Ko: To continue this....  
  
--------------------  
  
Heero groaned softly, coming to. He had no clue where he was, nor did he think he wanted to know. Somehow, he'd been knocked unconcious. But when, and how, he had, he didn't know.  
  
He say up, holding his head. It was throbbing.  
  
He heard someone walk into the room. "Oh, good. You're awake." A male voice said.  
  
Heero lifted his head. A boy stood in the doorway. He had rather short chestnut brown hair and startling violet eyes. Heero also noticed that the boy was dressed entirely in black, right down to his boots and hat.  
  
"He looks almost like Duo..." Heero thought.  
  
The boy left the doorway for a brief moment before coming back, followed by a girl.  
  
/She/ stopped him cold. She had the same slanted blue eyes and messy moss green hair he saw every day in the mirror. But, there were differences. The moss green hair was long, braided back so the end brushed the back of the girl's knees. She was dressed in a pale blue tanktop and khaki shorts. Around her neck hung a thong on which rested what appeared to be a shark's tooth.  
  
But what caught his eye were her eyes. Those blue eyes looked dead, as if the girl was sad about something, but training had killed any chance of showing emotion on that etheral face.  
  
"For a stranger, you have an awful lot to explain." The girl said coldly. "Like why I found you unconcious on the steps of the Preventers."  
  
"The.... Preventers?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah." The boy nodded. "Where've you been, mister? The Preventers have been around for sixteen years! More than, actually."  
  
Heero's head snapped up. "Six... teen... years?"  
  
"Yeah...." The boy nodded slowly, eyeing him funny.  
  
Heero jumped to his feet. "The Preventers were just created!"  
  
The girl eyed him. "Mister, I think you hit your head harder than you thought."  
  
Heero grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt, lifting her up. She made a startled little sound that he barely heard. "What's the year, girl?"  
  
"2.... 212..!" She stammered, eyes wide. "After Colony 212."  
  
Heero's hand let her go, not noticing she fell to the floor. "But it was AC 196..."  
  
Two pairs of eyes locked onto him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The boy asked slowly.  
  
Heero looked at the boy. Not surprisingly, the boy took a step back.  
  
The girl frowned. "Who are you, anyway, mister?" Her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Heero blinked. "....Heero. Heero Yuy."  
  
"Yuy?" The boy repeated, his violet eyes turning to the girl. "Ko....?"  
  
"Doubt there's a relation." The girl snorted, looking away. Her foot tapped impatiently.  
  
"There is a resemblence, Ko.." The boy continued.  
  
The girl turned threatening blue eyes to him. "Next, Shawn Maxwell, you're probably going to tell me that Heero here is my 'father' that's been dead for sixteen years!" Her hand pushed against Shawn's chest. "Only two Heero Yuys exist, buddy, and both are dead." She turned to look at Heero. "You look about our age, so you probably were just named for one of those two Heeros." She threw her hands up. "My god, honestly."  
  
Saying that, she glared at Shawn and stormed out. Shawn watched her go, then sighed.  
  
"Sorry." Shawn sighed. "Koneko's like that." He looked down at his foot, then back up at Heero. "Look, Heero, I've really got to be somewhere soon, so I gotta go. You're free to wander this house, so..." The youth shrugged. "There's a few places you shouldn't go, but those places should be locked up. If they're not..." Shawn shrugged again. "Anyway. See ya later, Heero."  
  
Heero nodded and Shawn left.  
  
----------------  
  
Tbc.......  
  
---------------- 


End file.
